


Other Characters Mentioned in Just Might Find

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [3]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: Gen, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The names in parenthesis are the writers who wrote those characters in the Establishment RPG.</p></blockquote>





	Other Characters Mentioned in Just Might Find

**Carrie-Anne Moss** ([](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/)) -- The "M" in what is jokingly referred to as the House of NIM (for Neeson-Isaacs-Moss), Carrie-Anne has known Sean since sometime around December of 1998 at which point Sean was still in his contract with Liam. She rather quickly developed a crush on both Sean and Liam, but never did much about it. Like many of her crushes, her feelings for Sean mellowed over the years and when she came to London on a whim in 2003, she happily admitted that while she loved him as a friend, she didn't want anything more from him than friendship and the occasional scene. She also serves as a sounding board for Sean, and will happily listen to him with all due sympathy unless he's sounding off about Liam in which case she gets all conflicted and irritated and tends to make blanket assumptions that annoy the hell out of Sean. She's also known Bill for a few years, both through her husband Jason and through working on _Chumscrubber_ with him. Like most real Old Guard tops, he intimidates her a little, but she also thinks he's perfect for Sean.

**David Blake** (NPC, original character) -- Sean's most recent ex-husband, the one from whom he's recovering when our story picks up. He's a set painter; Sean met him on the set of _Troy_, and he worked with Bill on _BHD_. He's six-four, American, dark hair, dark eyes, built like a steam tank, and was incredibly vanilla before Sean got involved with him. He was interested in domming Sean more seriously, but Sean never quite felt comfortable submitting for him -- bottoming yes, submitting no. David left Sean for his (David's) lover, a matte artist named Kyle Smith, and was also involved with Harry Sinclair while still married to Sean. At this stage, he and Kyle are both involved with Harry back in Los Angeles. Sean and David's divorce will be final December 22, 2005.

**Fidget** (NPC, where the C stands for Cat in this case) -- Sean's grey tabby cat. She was a shelter adoptee back when Sean was married to Viggo, and Sean got custody after the marriage ended. Fidget has a habit of sleeping on heads, mostly Bill's, and gets huffy when shooed out of the room. As far as she's concerned, she's queen of the domicile. When Sean and Bill are both traveling, she takes over Mel's house -- the two of them have finally come to a truce.

**Harry Sinclair** ([](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunasv**](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/)) -- Sean's ex-lover. The two of them met and got involved during _Rings_ filming in New Zealand, but lost touch until a few years back when Harry moved to Los Angeles. Harry has a long-standing reputation for edgeplay, something that was always very attractive to Sean. Sean ended things with Harry when he realized Harry could actually be a threat to his marriage with David; unfortunately, that didn't save his marriage. Harry is now involved with both David Blake and Kyle Smith.

**Jason Isaacs** ([](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/)) -- The "I" in the House of NIM: Neeson, Isaacs, and Moss. Although he'd worked on _Shopping_, which Sean was also in, the two of them didn't really get to know one another until Jason got involved with Liam. For a while, Jason and Sean had mutual crushes on one another. As time went on, however, Jason started to resent what he saw as Sean's self-absorption and unwillingness to reciprocate when Liam and Carrie-Anne went out of their way to be there for Sean. Despite Liam's reassurances, Jason was also concerned that if Sean tried to rekindle things with Liam, that Liam might leave Jason and Carrie-Anne for Sean.

More than anything else, it was Sean's involvement with Bill that made Jason re-evaluate the situation. Jason first met Bill in 1998 while they were both filming _Armageddon_. Since then, they've worked together in _Black Hawk Down_, _The Chumscrubber_, and _Nine Lives_. Jason likes Bill a lot, and was checking him out during BHD filming--though Jason hadn't yet come out of the closet, even to himself. With Sean and Bill together, and Jason feeling more secure about Liam, Jason's hoping that he and Sean can re-establish their friendship, if nothing else.

**Kyle Smith** (NPC, original character) -- Sean's ex-husband's lover, matte artist for a few different movies, including _Troy_. He's twenty years younger than Sean and couldn't be more different from Sean physically -- short, slight, dark-haired. He's involved with both David Blake and Harry Sinclair.

**Liam Neeson** ([](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/)) -- The "N" in the House of NIM, Liam has known Sean since 1997/98 -- we're still a little unclear on the exact timing. They met at the Est and hit it off. Both of them were coming off bad relationships -- Sean with Pierce and Liam with his wife Natasha -- and both of them were looking for something. They negotiated a year contract and the year went well enough. Their main tragedy was that although they both fell in love with each other, neither had the courage to admit it. The contract ended with a whimper at some point in '99. While Liam and Sean remained friends, Sean moved on more than Liam did; when they got back into regular contact with each other in 2003, Liam -- in spite of his growing relationship with both Carrie-Anne and Jason -- was still carrying a torch for Sean. They had their ups and downs and slowly over the next year and a half, Liam gradually let go of his feelings for Sean. At the point where Bill and Sean's story takes up, Liam's on very good terms with Sean. He doesn't know Bill all that well, although they had had a few interactions at the Est in New York back when Liam was still with Natasha.

[Liam's original backstory was created by [](http://lori.livejournal.com/profile)[**lori**](http://lori.livejournal.com/) and furthered by [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/), both of whom wrote the character before [](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/) took him over.]

**Mel (Melanie) Hill** (NPC) -- Sean's ex-wife and the mother of his two children (_in this AU, Sean's only got the first two, as he got involved with Pierce Brosnan immediately after his marriage to Mel fell apart_). The two of them have had a rocky relationship for the past several years, but are more or less friendly these days.

**Pierce Brosnan** ([](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/)) -- Sean's ex-lover. Pierce was Sean's first hardcore introduction to kink. They spent two years together before breaking up. Most people in Sean's life took Sean's side and tend to think of Pierce as a complete bastard. Pierce is a reasonably charming bastard, though, and no story out there has only one side.

**Terry McIntyre ** (NPC, Original Character) -- in addition to the various clubs set around the world, the Est actually does "sell" slaves on the block for extended contracts. Est slaves are usually attractive young men and women who are both submissive and masochistic to a degree. They're trained by Est trainers and then sold to Est members for rather serious money. After a cut is taken by the Est, the rest of the money is invested and paid over to the slave when the contract is over. Terry was just out of college and wanting to go to law school but unable to afford it. He was also quite kinky in all the right ways. Bill purchased him off the block in 1995 and the contract lasted until 1997. Terry went on to get his JD and now works for the Est's legal department. He also remains on very good terms will Bill and they keep in regular touch.

**Valentine Pelka** ([](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/)) -- Sean's friend. Val is a somewhat introverted dom who has, in fact, scened with Sean on a couple of occasions, but for the most part they're just friends. Val and Sean try to keep in touch, sometimes by phone, sometimes by IM. Deadpan and realistic, but optimistic enough to think everything's bound to get better eventually, Val is someone Sean depends on to talk sense into him if he's panicking.

**Viggo Mortensen** ([](http://dragonkal.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonkal**](http://dragonkal.livejournal.com/)) -- Sean's first ex-husband. Sean and Viggo spent a year together, after which Sean very quickly got involved with David. Most of Sean's friends and acquaintances considered David a rebound.

**Author's Note:**

> The names in parenthesis are the writers who wrote those characters in the Establishment RPG.


End file.
